Xazax
Xazax is a mantis-like demon featured in the novel Legacy of Blood who is apparently blood bound to the sorceress Galeona. He is also a loyal servant to Belial, Lord of Lies. He attempts a coup with General Augustus Malevolyn, who is in possession of Bartuc's helmet, in order to gain Malevolyn as a puppet in Bartuc's armor. Xazax appears to work with Galeona in order to obtain the armor even though they both have different goals to fulfill. He is the one responsible for helping Galeona in locating Norrec and the armor of Bartuc by using the blood of Tolos, one of Malevolyn's former captains, as a sacrifice to summon a Dreamer who, in turn, showed them the way. After discovering that Norrec is capable of summoning demons, Xazax's becomes paranoid and almost kills Galeona when she questions his latest disappearance. Xazax, unable to kill Galeona due to their pact, yet, still seeking to get rid of her decides to personally figure out if Agustus Malevolyn is truly worthy of the title of "Warlord of Blood." The demon disguises as one of Malevolyn's soldiers and leads him into the desert where he is attacked by Sand Maggots. Malevolyn, nonetheless, summons a crimson sword using the helmet of Bartuc and slays the predators. This impresses Xazax, who decides that Malevolyn would be a worthy contender for the title of Warlord of Blood, and more importantly, a good servant for his master—Belial. Xazax manipulates Malevolyn into distrusting Galeona which eventually causes her to escape and seek the'' "fool"'' wearing the armor. Xazax then sways the general with the promises of the great destiny awaiting him if he is willing to undertake the tasks required to achieve it. The demon offers his new proclaimed Warlord an army of hell completely under his service, however, the price is all of Malevolyn's army. The general is first slightly disgusted by the idea, yet, the dream of conquering all of Sanctuary erases any doubt from his head. Xazax later offers Malevolyn a hellish double-edged dagger which the latter uses to sacrifice all of his soldiers in return for an army of hell from Belial. Galeona is later killed by Norrec Vizharan, who is under the possession of Bartuc's armor, but Xazax remains on the mortal plain for reasons unknown. The mantis demon finds and stabs Kara, taking Norrec with him in order to reunite the armor with the helmet. To his surprise, however, the armor chooses to fight on Norrec's side against Malevolyn. Later during the fight between Norrec and Malevolyn, Kara Nightshadow stabs Xazax in the back with her ivory dagger, leaving a wound that would not heal, as well as casting a spell upon Xazax that produced illusions of angels and demons, forcing him to run in fear. As he runs through the Desert trying to escape the illusions, he realizes one voice he hears is real. Turning around he manages to utter "Diab-" before screams of terror are heard. This presumably is the Lord of Terror and Fear, Diablo that found and killed him. This end event sets the book just before the heroes in Diablo II arrive in Lut Gholein. Category:Article stubs Category:Demons Category:Lords of Hell